


Careful, Ren

by Nira16



Series: Save your breath [1]
Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-The Force Awakens - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Jealousy, Kylo Ren Has Feelings, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Love Bites, Love Triangles, Mostly romantic relationship, Not that much of smut but ill try i promise, Possessive Kylo Ren, Slow buuuuuurn kindof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nira16/pseuds/Nira16
Summary: Anae was found by Kylo Ren himself after a visit on an unknown planet, and so he took her as his apprentice since he felt a strong, yet untrained force in her. With Supreme Leader Snoke's permission, he began to train her. Years passed and they became very close to each other, yet another person entered the scene...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Reader, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: Save your breath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593388
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes, i'll fix them when I have time.

Kylo was waiting for Anae in the sparring room. She became close with the ginger General. Very close, he would say. Even too much for his liking. She said that they had a lot of things things in common or so, he didn't really care since he practically hates him.

Minutes passed but Anae still nowhere to be found. He became inpatient. As he wanted to exit the room and immediately search for her and scream at her that their trainings are serious things, the doors to the room opened and Anae stepped inside.

  
Before she wanted to say something, he interrupted her.

  
,,You're late," he crossed his arms on his chest.

  
,,I know, I'm sorry, I-"

  
,,I don't fucking care who you were with or what were you doing, Ana, but you should take the things serious," 

  
Ana. She hates that nickname. He uses it for purpose and they both know it. She even told him a milion times that she doesn't like the nickname and would appreciate if he would not call her like that.

  
,,I-"

,,Shut up, I'm not done," he hissed and she immediately closed her mouth. 

  
,,I've noticed that you started neglecting the training and everything to do with it. The force should be your first priority, not some fucker who thinks he owns the world."

  
,,He-"

  
,,SHUT UP!" he screamed as he ignited his lightsaber and swung him across the dummie, cut in half. He stayed with his back facing her, but moved his head to look at her.

  
She was desperate. He didn't show her how angry and scary he could be. She became scared of what he would do to her.

  
,,What I am trying to say is that," he turned so he was facing her, ,,You should focus more on our training if you want to talk to the General." 

  
She was looking at him. He was tall. Incredibly tall and intimidating, she would say. She told him that she's sorry and it's not going to repeat. 

  
,,That's what I think,"  
She looked up at him.

  
,,You can befriend anyone you want to, even though I didn't agree with the friendship you have with the General not just because I don't like him, there is some more stuff, but let's not talk about it... I care about you Anae, and don't want you to get hurt. Self defense is one of the things you need, especially when you're needful for the First Order," he told her as he took her chin between his fingers.  
,,There is more in you, even more than you could believe," he began stroking her cheek,

,,It is my priority to keep you safe, but it is also your priority, whatever happens. There are dangerous people out there, Anae, eventhough we are First Order, the Resistance can attack any moment, we need to be preparated. Do you understand?"  
She nodded.  
,,Good," she pulled her closer, petted her hair and kissed her forehead.  
,,Now, I believe we have some training to do."

* * *

She was rushing down the hallways, to her quarters. She finally walked to her door, pressed the code and the door opened. She stepped inside and they closed behind her.

She grabbed her datapad and started to read.

  
_**,,Meet me in my quarters at 0900 at night,** _   
_**A.H."** _

She smiled as she looked at the clock. The night training with Kylo was always stressful and tiresome. She still had a lot of time, so she decided to take a shower since training with Kylo always made her sweaty. She stepped to the refresher and undressed. 

While showering, she was thinking why Kylo became so distant towards her. It all started when she befriended the General, a few months ago. They barely spoke to each other, sometimes a few words in general. It wasn't like they didn't want to, but they had nothing to talk about. Or so, Kylo thought. They only sparred, sometimes went for a walk on the fleet, but nothing more and nothing less. Before she befriended the General, she and Kylo were spending time together all the day. Almost unseparable. She would be lying if she said that she didn't notice that, yet with Armitage they had a lot of things in common. Family issues, bad childhood, tyranny, they both even love cats! At first he wasn't fond of a new ,,Kylo", much to his dismay he believed she is totally the same as Kylo. But she wasn't. She doesn't have the temper Ren has, he didn't even hear her shout or scream since she stepped on this fleet. She was quiet, kind, optimistic. Sometimes he wondered what is she doing here, on First Order's ship, with someone like Ren. But Armitage would be lying if he said he didn't find her attractive.

She understood the "friendship" between Armitage and Kylo, yet she wondered why was he so angry. He even said that she can befriend anyone she wants to, didn't he? Deep in the heart, she knew his disgust for her stormtrooper friends, that are dead. He said to her that they died on a mission, but little did he know that she knew they're not going on a mission for a while. She was sad, obviously, but didn't blame it on Kylo. There is a lot of people on this ship with high ranking, so 3 stormtroopers would miss that much and it would not be a problem. 

She stepped out of the refresher, in nothing but a towel on her waist. She went straight to her closet. When she opened it, she saw nothing but black. Maybe a little bit more white. Of course, she dispised the ,,Sith clothes" a.k.a. the robes and cloak, it made her extremely sweaty, but she had the Sith clothes a lot. She even thought about asking Kylo to bring her another closet, specific for the robes and cloaks. Yes, she's gonna do it tomorrow.

She picked the white oversized t-shirt that was up to her mid thighs and a black leggins. This was Kylo's t-shirt. He gave it to her because she wanted some other colors than black to wear, and he doesn't wear anything but black, that it is, so he gladly gave it to her. 

She brushed her hair, did a little bit of makeup, but not that much. This is not the first time Armitage visited her to his quarters, she did too, to hers. At night, their talking is more relaxing, they would say. So this is why they often visited each other at night. They both had work on the another day, but they both can wake up without issues really early. Yet, another thing that they have in common.

Of course, some of the stormtroopers had suspicions, but Armitage told him that it isn't their business and that we're doing nothing wrong. 

Minutes passed, she found herself at the Armitage's doors. He told her that she didn't have to knock, which she didn't understand why, he's the General of course, and even gave her his password and told her she is always welcomed in here. She gladly accepted and even gave him hers. 

As she typed the password, the doors opened and she stepped inside. He was typing on his datapad, but instantly lifted his sight when she entered and smiled.

,,Anae, my dear, I hope I didn't interrupt something?"

,,No, that's okay, I was just showering after some sparring with Kylo," she smiled as she sat on the chair behind the table, opposite him.

Armitage wasn't kind man. No. But he honored, worshipped and respect the ones that he loved, in this case it would be Anae. He was mean to others, and it wasn't problem for him to show it in public. Everybody knew who he was and is, but only few of them knew his soft side. Or in this case, it would be Anae yet again. Of course, he is friends with Phasma, but they know each other for a really long time and don't really visit and talk to each other, only occasionally, since their jobs are exhausting.

His father taught him to never be gentle and soft with anything. Yet, he found himself falling for Anae and enjoying her company. It was unbelievable how two different natures could normally communicate. He didn't want to show Anae his bad side, scared he would scare her away. Of course, she saw him commanding and shouting during his work not once, but that doesn't change the fact that he didn't want to be like this in private. He valued and respected her, and found her very attractive. He was always gentle with her. Not because she was way more taller and muscular compared to her fragile body, but he also respected her as a woman. 

When she first came to First Order, he thought he's gonna faint. One force user destroying his panels and stuff is enough, there isn't place for two of them. Not talking about Ren's knights. But never judge the book by its cover. Of course, Anae looked exactly like Ren. Maker, he was wondering if she wasn't even his sister. Black hair, black robes, even the brown eyes. But no, thank god, they weren't related. He thought that she will have the tantrums just like Ren, well, he was wrong again. She was pretty quiet and even shy, he could tell. He really was glad that he met her.

,,Is he giving you a lot of work?" he turned off his datapad and looked at her, slightly uneasy.

,,No, he just seems pretty off recently, I guess?" she answered and truthfully. She didn't know why he was acting so straing, she didn't even had suspicions why would it be. 

,,Oh, why is that?" he said with a smirk as he standed up, heading to the cabinet with wines.

,,No idea," she said as he took two glasses and the wine.

,,Well maybe he's just jealous," and he knew it was right. Kylo hated Hux since he knew him, and Hux hated him as well. Truth to be, they are not friends, they weren't friends and they are not going to be, ever.

She furrowed her brows,

,,Jealous?" she smiled, slightly amused, ,,Of what?"

,,Honestly Anae, he doesn't like me and he never did, you know. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to scare you off from me,"

,,I don't think so. He said that he doesn't care whom I am friends with,"

,,Well, he lied," he said as he filled the glasses by wine.

,,Excuse me?"

,,He lied. He does care about your friendship with others. Even too much, I would say,"

,,Oh?" she said surprised. ,,I thought he has his head filled with too much of his things as a commander, and doesn't have time for my personals,"

,,Much to my disgust, he has, Anae. I don't even know if he told you that he was the one who killed your stormtrooper friends. MY soldiers," he said angrily. He wasn't angry at her, but at Ren, for killing HIS soldiers. Who does he think he is? ,,Surely, you could do better then just make friends with the stormtroopers, but still,"

,,They weren't my friends! Or I don't know what they thought, but maker, I wasn't even spending my time with them! Of course, it might looked like I am friends with them, since they were my PERSONAL and ESCORTING guards that Ren send to me, so that meant I had to talk to them to escort me here or here, or just this or that, but the hell, who said that we're friends?"

,,Well, that changes the situation, but let's not talk about this Anae, shall we?" he offered her a glass and she politely accepted.

Rest of the night they were talking and laughing. As the minutes passed, they found themselves being more tired and tired. It was night, and Armitage didn't want her to walk by the corridors at night, slightly drunk, so he offered her his escort. She accepted, and they were walking back to her chambers. They came to her doors, and she thanked him.

,,Thank you for tonight, it was amazing,"

,,I also thank you, see you tomorrow, have a good night, Anae," he said as he stalked away.

,,To you too, goodnight," she told as she waved after him.

She opened her chambers by the code. Dressed herself into her comfy pyjamas, lied on the bed, and took her datapad, only to find a message from Kylo.

**_,,Anae, our training begins tomorrow as always, but unfortunately, I have very important things to do. That makes our training begin at 0900, which means two hours later. Be prepared, don't let me wait._ **

**_Goodnight, your Kylo."_ **

Her heart always fluttered and the sentence your Kylo, but she responded back.

**_,,Of course, goodnight to you too. I'll be here right on the time,_ **

**_your Anae."_ **

And with that, she put her datapad on her nightstand and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up at 0700, which means two hours before the training of their begins. She sat up as she scretched herself. She did her everyday's morning routine, eating breakfast, which is shower, teeth and hair brushing, and getting into her prepared clothes. She also did her bed, since she likes everything being cleaned and in order. Anae didn't know why, she just didn't like living in dirt. She would always prepare new fresh and clean clothes for tomorrow, so she wouldn't stress. Her clean clothes looked pretty much like this: dark robes, dark sweather and black cloak. But since this is their training, she wears black short sleeve tank top and black leggings paired with black boots. When she's done with everything, she takes her datapad from the nighstand and sees an unread message from none other than Armitage. It's sent at 0400, which is the time he usually wakes up since his duties call him and his position as a general is rather stressful.

_**,,Good morning my dear,** _

_**I know that you have the training of yours today, and so I am wondering if you want to dine with my tonight.** _

_**It is totally fine if you decline, bit if you agree, come to my chambers at 0700 at night.** _

**_I'll be waiting for you, A.H."_ **

Of course she wants to, and so she responds:

**_,,Good morning to you too, Armitage._ **

**_Of course I agree, I'll meet you there. Looking forward,_ **

**_Anae~"_ **

And really, she was looking forward.

* * *

Time flies and suddenly it's about the time when their training has to begin, and she finds herself in front of the training doors. The doors open with a hiss and she steps inside. As always, everything is perfectly cleaned up and organized, as always.

,,I see you really took my warning seriously," a way too familiar voice chuckled behind you. Kylo. Smirking Kylo.

He stepped inside the room and the door closed behind him. 

,,I always do," she smirked too as she answered. 

,,Are you sure about that?" Oh maker, he was enjoying it. That plastered smirk on his face couldn't tell more. 

,,Yes, I am actually. I always respect my _master,"_

He tensed as he heard the word master coming from her mouth. He was standing right in front of her, broad and taller, his eyes filled with pure lust as he licked his lips. 

,,We will train with sabers today, and after training I need to tell you something important," he informed her as he tossed her saber.

,,For now, shall we begin?"

* * *

Training with Kylo was always exhaustive. He didn't seem really exhausted, but Anae did. He swiftly threw punches and moved with his saber over and over, nothing tiresome for him. But Anae needed to dodghe them or block. 

Kylo was quite impressed by her improvement. Years passed, and she was very well trained. He could compare her to his knights. Of course, his knights were trained very well but not only that, but their training took them longer. If Kylo would want another knight, Anae would be the one. Not talking about the relationship between her and his knights. He was sometimes even jealous, how they fastly became friends with her in a really short time. But she was his apprentice, and he was her master. Her superior. Even though it sometimes seemed more than that. Stolen looks when they thought the each other isn't looking. Brushing their hands innocently in process. He knew she liked him, and she were _his._ His apprentice, his everything. 

,,Okay, so what did you want to talk about with me?" she asked him as they finished sparring. 

,,I am going on a mission,"

,,Oh?" she seemed confused. ,,Okay, where?"

,,Canto bight,"

,,Okay, what has this to do with me?"

,,You'll accompany me,"

Is this really happening? Is she really going on a mission with her master? Oh stars, this is the first time she's going on a mission!

She smiled: ,,Who's also going?"

,,Me and my knights, some stormtroppers and you, of course,"

,,When? Why? For how long?" she was desparate to know the answers. But was she scared? No, she was _excited._ Adrenaline rushed to her veins. 

,,We're leaving in 3 days, we are searching for a specific person here. He has the very needed artifact in his possesion. And we'll get back when we get the things we need to have done, the sooner the better," he stated. 

,,Okay then," she said, trying not to sound too excited or childish. 

,,Better get some rest, see you later, apprentice. I''ll text you if I need," she gave him her fake saber and with that, he waved her and left the room. 

She couldn't believe her years. The years of her training have passed and she'll finally be able to go on a mission. She stared to the unknown for a few more minutes longer, and with that left the room, leaving the cleaning bot do it's job. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so loooong  
> This one is short af im sorry but the next chapters are going to be pretty SPICY

**Author's Note:**

> So ive watched tros december 18th and... uhm.


End file.
